


最重要的小事

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 修 - Freeform, 娱乐圈au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 喜欢是古蒂一个人的事，所以也就成了小事。（大修中）这篇文现在看真是尬到脚趾抠地…（我恨ao3的排版！！改了几遍都不行！
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

在西班牙，没有人不知道费尔南多雷东多的名字。他是家喻户晓的大明星，虽然他本人不喜欢巨星光环，但这不妨碍上到八十岁老人下到三岁小毛头喜欢他。  
何塞古蒂就算其中一个。  
他妈埃尔南德斯女士疯狂地迷恋雷东多，所以在古蒂很小的时候就带他去各个剧组试镜，为的就是有朝一日能和雷东多见到。  
古蒂印象很深，十二岁那年，他非常幸运地进入了《Raindrops》剧组，那是他真正意义上与雷东多的第一次对手戏，尽管只有短暂的十秒。  
他现在还能记起那十秒是怎样的。  
“先生，您的花！”  
“谢谢你，但是，我想我不需要了。”  
失恋的年轻人微微一笑，那清浅落寞的脸庞却深深地刻在了古蒂的心上。  
原来妈妈没有骗人，世上真有这么好看的人。  
小古蒂揉了揉眼睛，大着胆子跑到雷东多的休息室。  
“你不能进去！”门口的保镖拦住了他。那时的古蒂个子非常瘦小，挑食导致他看上去像八九岁的小屁孩。  
“我能问雷东多先生要个签名吗？”  
他可机灵了，眨巴着水汪汪的蓝色大眼睛，晃着保镖的腿，可怜兮兮地咬着嘴唇。  
大人们对长得漂亮又会撒娇的小孩最没办法。原本凶巴巴的保镖瞬间没了脾气，为难道：“对不起小朋友，雷东多先生正在休息，要不等会再来？”  
古蒂的戏份已经没有了，这意味着他明天不会来剧组了。机不可失时不再来，古蒂不会轻易放弃，他故意拔高嗓门在门口吵着要见雷东多，这下真把房间里的人给吵醒了。  
先是助理出来，再是经纪人，最后是雷东多本人出来了！古蒂已经在前几个人面前一把眼泪一把鼻涕，此刻真的雷东多出来了反而收不住了，豆大的泪珠哗哗地流，看得叫人心碎。  
“怎么回事？”  
彼时雷东多也不过十九岁，声音介于少年和青年之间，温润好听。古蒂喜欢他的声音，跟泉声一样令人心情愉悦。  
那个凶巴巴的经纪人很头疼地指着古蒂：“这个孩子想要你的签名。”  
“为什么不直接让他进来？”雷东多面露不悦。  
保镖急得满头大汗，忙解释说怕打扰他休息。  
雷东多半蹲下来，正好可以和古蒂面对面。  
“小朋友，你想我签在哪里？”  
古蒂脑子一热，伸出肉肉的小胳膊，说：“你给我签这吧。”  
回家以后，古铁雷斯夫人又爱又恨，勒令古蒂不许洗手不许洗澡，第二天带他去纹身店照着雷东多写过的痕迹把签名给纹了下来。  
古蒂很专注地看着那签的龙飞凤舞的名字，忽然就明白妈妈为什么那么喜欢他了。  
“妈妈，雷东多真是个好人。”  
“宝贝，你说的不对！他是个非常英俊的好人～”  
至此，古蒂家两个人都成了雷东多的忠实粉丝。为了跟上偶像的步伐，古蒂选择了电影学院，这也是雷东多的母校。  
现在他已经大四，也是学校论坛上小有名气的人物，并且因为那个纹身人人都知道古蒂的偶像是费尔南多雷东多。  
“嘿，我说。”  
劳尔冈萨雷斯是他的铁哥们，两人无话不谈。  
“你下个星期进组？”  
古蒂才从健身房回来，在床上盯着自己依旧纤细的胳膊发呆。  
“嗯……已经签约了。”  
劳尔憋不住笑，“怪不得，不然你不可能去。”  
“什么意思？”  
“果真不知道，下星期雷东多要来做演讲，庆贺表演系建系五十周年。”  
“什么？！”  
古蒂立刻从床上蹦起，不料脑袋磕到床板，疼得他眼泪都冒了出来。  
劳尔得意地告诉他：“学生会内部消息，禁止外传哦～”  
“喂喂喂！你为什么不提前告诉我！”  
“我哪知道你真的要进组？而且我也是昨天才知道。”  
古蒂一脸的懊悔，他拍着大腿问劳尔具体是几号来。  
“下周六吧。”  
得，古蒂周三就要去拍戏了，到时候只能见机行事，看能不能从剧组偷偷溜出来。  
劳尔递给他一瓶水，让他去去火。  
“我是真佩服你，居然能喜欢一个人这么久。”  
古蒂义正严辞地反驳他：“我不是喜欢！我是崇拜！而且他可是费尔南多雷东多啊……谁不爱呢？”  
劳尔想了一下，雷东多年少成名，过后拍的全是看脸的恋爱喜剧，虽然获得了一大堆最受欢迎奖但含金量的奖项根本没有。爱情片让他积攒了不少人气，而后二十五岁一过他不再接拍纯爱片，也想要踏足电影圈。凭借《Memories》里的卧底一角再次成功赚取年轻姑娘的眼泪以及收获了人生中首个重量级奖项，一举拿下当年国内三大电影节影帝桂冠成功从流量小生转型。之后一发不可收拾，到现在已是红透半边天的实力天王，学校里不少人喜欢他，古蒂是最狂热的了。  
宿舍里贴满了雷东多的海报，手机壁纸电脑壁纸就不用说了，连钱包里也夹着雷东多的大头照，期末表演课考试也选雷东多的片子去演，可谓是着了魔。  
所以劳尔有个非常大胆是猜测：古蒂的喜欢是另一种喜欢。  
对此古蒂矢口否认，那样子也不像在说慌。  
“我必须跟你说清楚，劳尔。雷东多只是我的偶像！就像孩子仰望星空一样，我正努力搭梯子看得更清楚而已。当然，我也努力地想把自己变成星星。他一直在激励着我成为更好的人！你说我喜欢他？那真是太抬举我了！我的喜欢不值一提。”  
古蒂捂着额头大声叹息：“这些都不是重点，重点是我可能去不了演讲了！操，这可是我第二次有机会近距离接触他呀！”  
劳尔“哈—哈—哈”地笑，古蒂翻了个白眼，提着枕头去揍他。  
  
古蒂还没签公司和经纪人，在焦头烂额的毕业季他需要沉淀下来好好想想怎么选择自己的未来。现在接的戏其实是他导师给他牵的线。选角导演来挑少年男女主，听说女主已经定了隔壁学校的校花。  
因为出众的外表古蒂从大一开始就陆陆续续地走少年男主剧本，老实说他觉得这类角色他已经演烂了。但导师告诉他这次剧本的评级是s级，片子已经卖给了国内最大的视频平台星锐，单集三百万，他的片酬因此会非常可观。  
没有人会和钱过不去，周三，古蒂就整理好衣物准备搬去剧组了。路上正巧看到学生会的人扛着雷东多的易拉宝在校园里招摇过市，惹得他一阵心烦。  
烦心的时候最适合背台词，古蒂拖着大大的行李箱念念有词地拦下一辆出租车。司机经常接电影学院的学生，一看后座上来了个金发漂亮小子立刻开始搭话。  
“孩子，费尔南多雷东多要来你们学校是真的吗？”  
“……是。”  
“太好了！我老婆是他的影迷，周六的时候我带她来。你们学校是可以随意进入的吧？”  
古蒂真没心情讲话，以往他是最喜欢跟不懂行的人扯淡的。但现在，连一个出租车司机都可以来学校一睹雷东多风采，而自己却不能，这多少让他心情不爽。  
不！何塞，不要去想了！掏出你的剧本，专心点看吧！与其想这些，倒不如提高业务水平，成名以后有的是机会和雷东多站在一起。  
这样安慰自己也并没有让古蒂多好过，他有点迷糊地到了剧组所下榻的酒店，正要去坐电梯却被告知电梯维修，并且维修时间待定。古蒂只好把行李箱寄存在前台，拿着剧本先爬回了房间。  
奔波一天，加上遭受的打击不轻，古蒂决定先睡上一觉。半梦半醒间被走道里一连串的脚步声惊扰，他翻了个身，一看时间已经是晚上七点了，古蒂拨了前台电话订餐顺便请他们把自己的黑色大箱子拿上来。  
菜色不怎么样，古蒂没吃几口就全倒给了，他坐在地毯上，开始整理箱子。  
0606……“啪嗒”一声，箱子开了，古蒂懵了——这他妈不是我的箱子啊！？随意地翻了翻，里面的衣物叠放的非常整齐，干净的黑白灰，看得出主人衣品不错。底下放着真丝眼罩、沐浴香氛、香水、airpods……唔，怎么感觉gaygay的？  
古蒂翻到最下面，加粗加黑的Goners浮现在眼前。  
是一个剧组的吗？  
好奇地打开，封面上赫然写着：安德——雷东多。  
？？！！  
古蒂的尖叫声藏不住，整个人从地上蹦了起来。他捂着嘴巴绕着大箱子转，毫无疑问，面前这个行李箱是属于费尔南多雷东多的，那么很有可能，自己的行李箱在他那？  
OMG！！！天知道我在那个行李箱里装了什么乱七八糟的东西！我想想，我得好好想想……不对！  
古蒂咬着大拇指，惊喜得心都快跳出来了。  
《Goners》的男一号居然是雷东多？这保密工作做的也太好了吧！当初自己试镜的时候就听闻男一号人选早就定好了，但因为对方档期问题原本一月份就要开机的戏一直拖到六月。  
靠！雷东多这么多年不演电视剧《Goners》必爆啊！怪不到能卖那么贵，居然请到了他？！  
古蒂跳到床上，裹着被子满床打滚。他必须把这件事好好在劳尔面前嘚瑟一下，必须！正想着拿手机给好友打电话，就有人来敲门了。  
迅速把地上收拾好，古蒂调整好呼吸，打开了门。  
老天，我要见到雷东多了吗？嗯？我要见到了吗？！  
酒店经理带着一个长相颇为凶悍的男子站在古蒂面前，那个男人古蒂认识，是雷东多的经纪人迭戈西蒙尼。  
心头泛过一缕失落，不过他本来也不指望大明星会自己过来。  
“您好，真对不起，由于我们的失误把您和雷东多先生的行李箱搞混了，实在抱歉。”  
古蒂礼貌地微笑，直言没关系，一旁的西蒙尼也是面露尴尬，和气地向古蒂道歉。  
顺利换回了行李箱，古蒂给劳尔打电话。  
“你到了吗？”  
古蒂按开电子锁，既得意又兴奋地告诉劳尔：“亲爱的朋友，你知道Goners的男一号是谁吗？”  
“不是你吗？”  
据劳尔所知，古蒂这次拿的角色不一般，戏份很足。  
古蒂狡黠一笑，用膝盖顶开箱盖，乐呵呵地说：“我只是饰演男一号的少年时期。你知道吗，男一号是……”  
“什么？怎么不说话了？”  
行李箱内壁上贴着《Raindrops》的演职员名单，当时古蒂特意用金色签名笔把自己的名字和雷东多的名字圈了出来，并且在上方写了一行字：become someone like you，末尾还加了个闪亮的星星。这没有什么不对，但……那几个不属于自己的字是怎么回事？  
“Become me?I’m not a good man,kid.”  
古蒂轻念出声，听得劳尔一头雾水。  
“何塞？何塞，你到底想说什么？”  
古蒂急忙关掉手机，深深地吸了一口气。他好想冲到雷东多的房间，告诉他如果你还不是个好人，那么这个世界上就没有好人了！  
抚上那才干透的笔墨，古蒂仿佛能想象出雷东多写字时的模样——微微勾起唇角，露出他招牌的笑容，淡漠优雅，如静水明月。  
想到自己即将和雷东多呆在一个剧组，古蒂的心情更是难以言喻，像身后长了翅膀，轻飘飘飞到了云上。


	2. Chapter 2

古蒂没有如愿见到雷东多，他在拍摄b组，而雷东多在a组。更不幸的是，两组的拍摄地相距甚远，他和雷东多唯一的交集大概就是住同一个酒店。  
“OK！收工！”  
和自己演对手戏的女演员拍了拍他的肩，笑着问他晚上要不要一起去酒吧，她知道附近有一个比较清静的地儿。  
从她的眼神和姿态里古蒂能猜出她想泡自己。这位朱莉塔来自戏剧学院，比古蒂小一岁，少女天真烂漫的脸庞像还粘着晨露的樱桃，光滑诱人。从小到大追古蒂的人不少，进了电影学院后长得漂亮的女生更是数不胜数，甚至还有男生跟古蒂表白，但都被他拒绝了。他的大好青春不应该浪费在谈恋爱上，追星为偶像打call远比这重要。因此，当朱莉塔试图勾搭他的时候古蒂本能地想要拒绝。  
“明天有一场女主角在酒吧打工的戏，我和导演夸下海口说自己清楚酒吧的氛围。其实嘛我是个乖乖女，还真没怎么去过，所以我想你能陪我一起去，毕竟女孩子一个人有点……”  
她都这么说了古蒂再拒绝就显得非常不绅士了。收拾完随身物品，朱莉塔和古蒂一同前往她所说的酒吧，一路上，朱莉塔娇艳的嘴巴就没停过。古蒂很好奇女孩子为什么都这么能说会道，他不由转过头盯着朱莉塔，她的脸腾地红了，古蒂忽然觉得这还挺可爱的。  
如朱莉塔所说，这家酒吧没有杀耳的重金属乐，只有百转柔肠的爵士乐。  
“今晚我请你喝酒。”  
古蒂是一喝就倒的主，他转动着酒杯，默默地看着浮在上面的冰块，朱莉塔问他怎么不喝古蒂笑了笑承认自己酒量很差。  
“没事，酒量都是练出来的，以后进了娱乐圈不会喝酒可是会吃亏的。”  
道理古蒂都懂，劳尔也训练过他，奈何自己还真就是酒精易感性，一沾就醉。  
朱莉塔正撺掇着古蒂喝一小口，就有乐队上台准备表演，古蒂赶忙岔开话题问：“这里能点歌吗？”  
“应该……可以吧？”  
“要不我为你点首歌，你就饶了我不要灌我酒了我发起酒疯来可丑了！”  
朱莉塔嘴角上扬，算是放过了他一马，转身把服务生招来：“这位先生想点首歌。”古蒂感激地看了她一眼，对服务生说：“您好，请帮我点一首Loving stangers，谢谢。”  
“为什么会点这首歌？”朱莉塔有点好奇地问。  
【因为我一直喜欢一个人，对他来说，我只是坐在银幕前欣赏他的一个陌生人。而对我来说，喜欢他是命中注定。】  
“因为我一直在幻想一次命中注定的一夜情。”  
看着朱莉塔不可置信的表情古蒂哈哈大笑：“你当真啦？”  
朱莉塔松了口气：“你吓死我了……不过像我们这样以后会长期暴露在闪光灯下的人确实对会私密感产生一种极度的渴望。”  
古蒂抚着下巴，沉醉在台上女主唱低沉飘忽的嗓音中，然后目光偏移过去，猛然在角落里发现了一个人。  
费尔南多雷东多独自坐着，光影闪烁间将他俊美的脸蒙上了一层神秘和忧愁，忽明忽暗的眼神盯着手中的酒杯。  
“那是雷东多吗？”  
朱莉塔也注意到了，并且兴奋地确认了那的确是雷东多。  
“走！我们去打个招呼。”  
古蒂叫住她：“人家是一个人来，显然不想被打扰。”  
“雷东多先生人非常的友善，他身边有人我们才应该不要去呢。而且我们是一个剧组的，怕什么？就说要向他讨教经验。”  
“可是……我还是觉得这样不太好。”  
“喂喂喂！那可是雷东多啊！”  
古蒂就这样被朱莉塔拉到雷东多面前，手里甚至还握着几瓶酒，美其名曰来给他送酒的。  
他不知道朱莉塔是怎么保持镇静和雷东多说“嗨”的，并热情地介绍自己也是Goners剧组的。古蒂观察到雷东多微微蹙眉，但还是不失礼貌地笑了一下。  
“谢谢你们。”  
尽管已经无数次知道雷东多的声音是怎样的了，可是当这个声音不是透过电视机不是透过电影播放机而是直接通过空气飞快地进入耳朵里时，古蒂仍是被震到了。  
和当年一样，像泉水一样好听，低沉、清润、温柔。  
“前辈，我们可以和你拼一桌吗？”  
古蒂拉了拉朱莉塔的衣角，显然这个举动没有阻止朱莉塔继续厚脸皮的行为。  
没想到雷东多居然同意了。  
应该是事先告诉过侍者他这一桌不希望有人来打扰，所以当两个年轻的小鬼想要落座时就有酒吧保安走了过来。  
“没事，他们是我的朋友。”  
朱莉塔激动地看了一眼古蒂，能被雷东多短暂地称呼为朋友也是一件幸事。  
古蒂坐在单人的沙发上，尽量不去在意雷东多，眼睛也不眨地看着台上的表演。  
“Give me a coin，and I’ll take you to the moon……”  
朱莉塔看着同样将目光倾注在舞台的雷东多，小声地说：“这歌是何塞点的。”  
雷东多支着额角，“你是何塞？”  
古蒂连忙坐正，难以想象自己现在居然正在和雷东多说话。  
“是……是的，我是何塞古蒂，我的生日是10月31日天蝎座，血型是……”  
朱莉塔捂着嘴笑起来，“何塞！”  
雷东多也弯起了唇角：“万圣节前夜，你的生日会肯定不一般。”古蒂涨红了脸，庆幸着昏暗的灯光没照出他的窘样。他真是疯了，怎么会突然想把生日星座血型都说出来？真是太sb了。好在雷东多看上去只是觉得他有点好玩。  
“你是演……索菲亚那个角色吗？”  
朱莉塔点头，“我和何塞演的是男女主的少年时代。”  
雷东多颔首：“可以谈谈你对安德的理解吗？”  
“啊？我，我吗？”  
朱莉塔推了他一把：“这儿除了你还会有谁呢？”  
古蒂内心忐忑，还以为回到了戏考现场。他当时确实把考官幻想成了雷东多，这有助于他慷慨激昂地陈述对表演的热爱，但现在面对真实的雷东多，紧张吞噬了绝大多数情绪。  
“安德……”古蒂真想给自己抽一耳刮子：“因为我只读过我这部分的剧本，所以我想他会是个很好很善良的人。他和索菲亚之间一开始并不是爱情，而是同病相怜的归属感，这样的无差别将他们从三六九等划归为同一种人，原生家庭给他们带来的痛苦是一样的，所以富家子安德爱上毒贩的女儿并不是偶然，是命运的必然。”老天，他在胡说八道些什么！  
雷东多认真地看着古蒂，这个金发男孩莫名给他一种熟悉感，如他所言，这种感觉像是命运的必然。  
“何塞，你说的可太深奥了，这只是一部王子爱上灰姑娘的老套爱情片。”朱莉塔捂住了嘴巴，意识到自己实在不应该在男主角面前说这句话。  
古蒂却较真起来：“索菲亚并不是灰姑娘，要知道灰姑娘可是迪士尼的公主呢。她是世界上最多的一种人，渺小平凡，是指间的沙粒，风一吹就散落各地再也找不回了……”  
“所以安德才会念念不忘这么多年。”  
雷东多接着他的话，古蒂惊讶地扭头，这是他今晚第一次与雷东多对视。  
蓝色的眼睛里闪着无暇和纯粹，茶色的眼睛里藏着深邃与宁静，如果古蒂没有解读错，在那深处，还有忧伤与脆弱作祟。  
很快，雷东多移开了视线。  
“你是哪个学校的？”  
古蒂急忙回答自己是电影学院的学生：“我是表演系的！”  
“我周六要去表演系做演讲。”  
“我知道！其实我……”古蒂突然顿了顿：“其实我一直很崇拜您。”  
当着偶像的面“表白”古蒂的心脏都快跳了出来，好在朱莉塔也跟着附和：“我也是！我从小看着您的电影长大的！不是说您老的意思，谁叫您出道早呢！”  
雷东多应该是习惯了这样的表白与称赞，他的笑容跟在银幕前一样端庄得体，极好地控制住了嘴角上翘的弧度，既让你觉得亲近又叫你不敢轻易接近。  
古蒂心慌得很，他想要按住那颗狂跳不止的心，颤抖着握起酒杯一股脑灌了下去。  
“何塞？！”  
朱莉塔记得他刚说的话，正觉得奇怪，古蒂就四仰八叉地倒在了沙发靠垫上。  
古蒂陷入了梦境，他感觉自己伏在一个宽阔的背上，鼻子不需要用力地嗅就能闻到一阵清香，花香木的气味总能让古蒂陷入其中。他空着的双手一阵乱摸，最后把那人的脖子箍住。  
“喂，你为什么要背我？”  
“你喝醉了。”  
“你是雷东多吗？费尔南多雷东多吗？”  
“……”  
古蒂把小腿蹬直，长长地叹了口气。  
“我的生日一点也不有趣，因为大家都会因为万圣节而忘了这天。”  
“……”  
他的腿晃呀晃，路灯下的人影就跟着跌跌撞撞。  
古蒂觉得好玩极了，他按着对方的肩膀，大声地喊起来。  
“唔——哦——”  
把空气全部灌入胸腔，冷风似乎将他吹的有些清醒。抬头，明月皎洁，银霜笼地，到处是温柔的模样。  
古蒂重新勾住男人的脖子，“给你看看我的手臂。费尔南多雷东多，十二岁时我去纹的，我想成为一个像他那样的人，成为一颗耀眼的星星。哼，劳尔，你没有喜欢的人跟你说不明白。”  
“是吗？”  
“快点啦！我要睡觉！我头痛，呜呜，我难受，我再也不喝酒了！”  
紧接着他就跌进了一片柔软之中，朦胧的月光消失，晒人的阳光刺得他睁开了眼。  
发生了什么？  
“你说昨晚吗？我真是佩服你！”朱莉塔翻了个白眼，“你就喝了那么一点点酒就真的醉倒了！”  
“然后是你送我回来的吗？”古蒂急于知道答案。  
朱莉塔一副真是便宜你了的表情，特别不开心地说：“我这么娇小的身体怎么扛的动你，是雷东多……”  
操！  
古蒂紧咬嘴唇，想死的心都有了。  
“不过，论坛上传言电影学院雷东多后援会会长是男的原来是真的。”朱莉塔伸出手，换了一种笑容和古蒂重新认识：“你好，我是戏剧学院雷东多后援会的会长。”


	3. Chapter 3

古蒂的梦并不是假的，他在雷东多背上胡言乱语了一通，并且丝毫没有发觉不对劲。但他可以装作无事发生，就当自己在发酒疯，酒后的事情谁会记得清楚呢？  
这样想着，也在暗自祈祷最近不要和雷东多见面。  
“今天a组b组一起聚餐，收工！”  
朱莉塔撞了撞古蒂的肩，自从那晚她也听到了古蒂的真情流露，她再也不把古蒂当作可以泡的对象，而是同一个战壕里的战友。  
“我不太舒服，想先回酒店休息。”朱莉塔掩着笑戳穿他头疼的假动作：“喂，你在耍大牌吗？大家都要去，就你不去不太好吧。”  
古蒂揪了揪头发，苦恼自己那天晚上太不知天高地厚了。  
“事实证明你想多了不是吗？”  
虽然整个剧组在同一个包间，但包厢被隔成了两间。雷东多坐在里面的那桌，导演编剧围在一边还有几位穿西装打领带的人，朱莉塔猜测应该是制片方。  
看那些人给雷东多夹菜的殷勤样子，古蒂心里暗自不爽。同桌的不是小演员就是和他一样的电影学院的学生，还有一些场务，大家都在悄悄谈论圈内八卦，有人小声说雷东多不会和卡尔拉真的在一起了吧？他们传了好多年了哦。  
“你胆子也太大了吧，就不怕人听到？”  
于是几个人在那挤眉弄眼地笑，古蒂听到卡尔拉的名字浑身一震。卡尔拉和雷东多一样都是国民级演员，她和雷东多合作了好几回，被娱乐小报拍过不下n次一同出入公寓，但两人坚称彼此是很重要的好友，仅此而已。这么坦荡的申明还是让媒体和观众捕风捉影了许多年，不过古蒂觉得，大概也只有卡尔拉这么漂亮的女人才配得上雷东多。这一次Goners的拍摄，两人四度携手，怪不得旁人要来揣测真假了。  
此刻卡尔拉正认真听着雷东多的耳语，两人看上去着实亲密。古蒂脑子里乱得很，推开椅子跑去了厕所。  
怕自己胡思乱想犯中二病，古蒂在门口抽了支烟。算不上烟瘾，只是郁闷烦躁的时候喜欢学着大人一样抽一根，好像那样一切烦恼就会跑光光。  
“喂。”  
抬头，两个衣冠不整酒气熏天的男人喊了他一声随即将他推进了厕所。高档会所的厕所还有沙发，古蒂就这样被拖拽到长沙发上，还没反应过来就有人开始拽他的裤子。脑子“轰”的一声炸开，本能地尖叫：“你们做什么！”  
“做什么？当然是上你啊！站在门口抽烟发呆的男孩不是来卖的吗？”  
古蒂一阵恶心，挥拳往那人脸上揍，他太讨厌人家说他漂亮了。可没等他收回拳头，脸上就挨了一耳光，从小到大父母都不舍得碰他一下，这一巴掌直接把他打蒙了。耳朵嗡嗡响，眼前人脸重重不说，嘴角的疼痛远超过受到的惊吓。  
古蒂有那么几秒钟失去了知觉，所以他完全不知道自己有没有被侵犯。他开始陷入迷幻，似乎有一双粗糙的手抚上了他的大腿根，很痒，迫使他发出一声闷哼，紧接着就是一阵猥琐的嬉笑。古蒂蜷缩着身体，试图挥开那双手。  
“醒醒，醒醒。”  
古蒂的耳朵还是很疼，半边脸肿了起来，说话都勉强。蓦染睁开眼，慌忙地摸着身体，好在衣服都在，除了脸上其他部位没有明显的疼痛。  
“我……”  
雷东多扶他起来，“我跟经理打过招呼了，厕所暂时不会有人进来，你想休息多久都可以。”  
古蒂一时间不知道该说什么好，受惊后的委屈一股脑地变成眼泪冒了出来。他实在不敢相信自己会遭遇这样的事，更不敢想象是雷东多救了他。  
“谢谢。”  
古蒂捂着半边脸，低着头抱住膝盖。  
雷东多站起来，看来是已经让人准备好了冰块和毛巾。他将冰块裹进毛巾递给古蒂：“敷一下吧。”  
古蒂接过毛巾，小心地捂在脸上，酸涩的眼泪缀在睫毛上，断了线一样落下来，晕开在浅色的裤子上。  
雷东多抬手摸了摸古蒂的头发，“没事了，别害怕。”  
颤抖的手指已经暴露了古蒂的恐惧，冰块从毛巾中漏出来砸到腿上，古蒂冷的哆嗦，刚想重新把冰块包好雷东多就说：“我来吧。”  
雷东多的动作很轻柔，他拿开古蒂的手，小心地将毛巾敷在古蒂的脸上。  
“是不是还是很疼？”  
古蒂点点头，“我不知道……到底发生了什么事？”  
“一件可怕糟糕的事，但幸好没有发生。相信我，他们不会再来找你的麻烦。”  
“你受伤了！”古蒂注意到雷东多正在流血的手背，失去理智地捧了起来。  
“一点点小伤没有大碍。”雷东多默不作声地抽回了手，古蒂臊的红了脸，愧疚不已：“是我害了你，你快去包扎一下吧！”  
雷东多不以为然地轻笑，看上去并不在意自己的伤势：“我说了，没什么大碍。况且这里人多眼杂，要包扎也等到回酒店再说。”他站起来走到水池边将手上的血迹冲干净，又抽了张纸仔细地擦了一遍，最后将纸团扔进垃圾桶。古蒂都看傻了，他不知道为什么一个人做这么简单的动作也能如此优雅。  
“这样就好了不是吗？不要担心我了，你现在好多了吗？”  
“我想先回酒店，可以吗？”  
雷东多的脸上浮起一丝笑容，和古蒂以往见到的都不一样，是真诚且真心的。  
“当然没问题，正好我和你一起走。”  
“不用麻烦的！我自己一个人可以！”古蒂连忙摇头，他还没到需要雷东多送回去的地步，尽管他的内心很愿意这样。  
“我讨厌回到酒桌上，刚才出来也是喘口气。”  
古蒂难免为自己的想太多而尴尬，他忽然坐也不是站也不是，希望雷东多能先走一步。  
雷东多蹲下来仔细端详了一遍古蒂的脸：“消下去不少，还有力气走路吗？”  
古蒂胡乱擦拭掉眼角的泪，鼻子两边泛起了歉意的红。  
“我没事……以及，对不起。”  
“你没有错，不需要跟任何人道歉。”雷东多  
会所离剧组住的酒店并不远，古蒂下意识地跟在雷东多身后，惹得雷东多频频叫他往前走。  
“怕我吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那就走到我身边。”  
这句话太具吸引力，或者说雷东多本人就是一个强大的磁场，古蒂没有任何逃脱的办法，不由自主地被卷入漩涡。  
“昨天你说你是表演系的学生？”  
“没错……”   
“我明天要去做演讲，你也会来吗？”  
古蒂的蓝眼睛在夜色下像萤火般闪着微光，和雷东多见过的那些都不同，蓝得纯粹而透明，好像对上这双眼睛即使主人做错事你也能原谅他。  
雷东多收回自己的目光，他并不是爱多管闲事的人，何况能进这个会所的哪个不是有权有势？以他的身份参与这些是非并不明智。可当他瞥见被按在沙发上的人是昨晚靠在他背上发酒疯宣称是自己铁粉的那个男孩时，雷东多没办法置之不理。  
“我还有戏，不然我肯定会去的。”  
雷东多双手插兜，身上依旧有好闻的花木香，莫名地让古蒂心静下来。  
“你的脸……明天能恢复好拍戏吗？”雷东多抿起嘴，非常轻地碰了碰古蒂的脸。  
古蒂也不知这回是幸运还是不幸，他还没从惊吓中缓过神来，所以并没有发现是雷东多在邀请他。  
“我已经很多年没回母校了，不如明天你带我参观参观？”  
“什么！”  
古蒂惊得张大了嘴，面部神经太过敏感，疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴没个正形。雷东多侧首，漫不经心地问：“你愿意吗？小学弟。”  
从古蒂的角度望去，雷东多出道时圆润的苹果肌已经消了许多，迷倒众人数十年的双眸藏在显露的眉骨之下，一管高挺的鼻梁挡住了灯光，让他的脸一半昏黄一半明亮，微微上翘的唇薄而红，眉宇间流露出的气度于万人之上，这样的贵气像极了一首锋利的赞歌。  
古蒂的眼珠都快瞪了出来，他深吸一口气，想要笑却害怕牵动伤处于是露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
“我当然愿意！”  
导演对古蒂摔伤的说辞没有怀疑，毕竟古蒂的脸确实擦破还红肿了，模样惨兮兮的，不放假也说不过去。  
回到酒店古蒂准备喷个药去学校，这药还是昨天雷东多陪他去买的，用在脸上似乎还能回味到那阵暖意。  
这时雷东多来敲门，问他是否准备好了。  
古蒂慌忙地开门，雷东多和他的经纪人西蒙尼并排站在门口。西蒙尼像扫描超市货架上的货物一样从头到脚扫视了一遍古蒂，然后转头问雷东多：“就是他？”  
雷东多点头，“你别那样看人家，小心吓坏小朋友。”  
“我只是觉得他有点眼熟。”  
西蒙尼没再看古蒂，“我去楼下等你，快点。”  
“他是不是特恐怖？”  
雷东多倚在墙上，棕发分到一侧用发胶固定过，一根根发丝都清晰可见，白衬衫配上黑西裤，就是不系上领带都让人屏息赞叹。  
“还好，我很小的时候就领教过西蒙尼的恐怖了。”  
古蒂不好意思地吸了吸鼻子：“我……我真的是您的粉丝，小时候参演过Raindrops，和您有十秒的对手戏。”  
雷东多此刻的表情告诉古蒂他对此毫无印象，但他还是客气地说自己有点记得。  
“时间不早了如果你准备好了我们就走吧。”  
古蒂本来还想把纹身的事告诉他，奈何雷东多已经岔开话题催促他，自己也不好再多说什么，毕竟他们真的还没熟到什么事都可以拿出来讲的地步。能够和雷东多一起拍戏远远地在他身边古蒂就很满足了。  
雷东多要回校做演讲是院里早就开始筹划的大事，外院甚至外校的同学也纷纷赶来凑热闹，人人都想一睹影帝风姿，导致车还没开到礼堂门口就被人围了个水泄不通。  
西蒙尼瞟了一眼古蒂：“要不你下去，我们趁机开车绕到后门？”  
“啊？”  
古蒂还没来得及反应就被西蒙尼推下了车，人群尖叫着向古蒂涌过来顿时给汽车开了条道。  
古蒂被挤得欲哭无泪，他举起双手大喊：“我不是雷东多你们看清楚啊！”  
“让让让让！”  
劳尔穿到古蒂面前，一把拉住他的手带他逃脱火坑。还没搞清楚实际情况的粉丝紧追古蒂不放，直到教务主任在广播里通知雷东多已经在礼堂内等候大家了所有人才惊觉这个冒充雷东多的金发小男孩是从哪冒出来的。  
“什……什么情况啊！”  
劳尔累得弯腰撑着膝盖，一旁的古蒂不停干呕，扶着公共长椅倒下。  
“你怎么会在雷东多的车里！我没看错的话是金牌经纪人西蒙尼推你下来的！老实说，你是不是被他看上了？”  
缓了好久，劳尔才开始盘问古蒂。  
古蒂叉着腿，张嘴大口地呼吸，剧烈运动后潮红的脸颊和脖子使他整个人都像一颗水蜜桃。  
“我，我只是雷东多的一个小学弟而已。”


End file.
